


i've been looking for something i want and baby, it's you

by antiopesgirlfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiopesgirlfriend/pseuds/antiopesgirlfriend
Summary: ryan notices yaz’s attempt at flirting when she tells the doctor she likes it when she calls them fam. he also notices her disappointment when the doctor doesn’t notice it. he offers to step in and help by flirting with the doctor on yaz’s behalf.





	i've been looking for something i want and baby, it's you

**Author's Note:**

> just to warn.. this is hella cheesy
> 
> also a quick thank to @theirondragon10 for hyping me up sm about writing thasmin <3
> 
> title: pussy is god ~ king princess

“Hey.” Ryan pulled Yaz to the side in the TARDIS. “Are you okay?”

Yaz looked at Ryan, confused. “Yeah, why? Are you?”

“Yeah.” Ryan dismissed. “I saw you back there.”

Again, Yaz furrowed her brows at him until realisation struck. Ryan had noticed her reaction when the Doctor missed her meaning behind Yaz’s ‘I like it’ in reaction to her calling them _fam_.

“You got it now?” Ryan asked. Yaz wasn’t subtle with her feelings for the Doctor. As each adventure came and went, she had become less and less discrete. Even Graham had noticed it, nodding to Ryan this time as they watched the Doctor remain clueless.

Slowly, Yaz nodded, looking down at her shoes. “Am I that obvious?”

“To us? Yes.” Said Ryan bluntly. “But the Doctor wouldn’t notice if you wrote it on a poster and plastered it to her bedroom wall.” He watched Yaz’s shoulders slump. “But don’t worry! I can help.”

“You can?” Yaz eyed him suspiciously. Ryan was a lot of things, but being a great wingman was not something she considered him to be.

Ryan nodded eagerly. “Watch and learn, Yasmin Khan.” He smirked.

* * *

“I like your top.” Said Yaz to the Doctor.

“This old thing?” The Doctor looked down at her top, confused as to why Yaz would compliment it. It was the same as she would normally wear. The rainbow stripe across a navy t-shirt. Yaz said some funny things sometimes.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it’s a cool shirt, Doctor. But it would look better on Yaz’s floor.” He winked to Yaz.

Yaz felt heat rush to her cheeks. This could _not_ be how he was helping her. It was going to be a nightmare. Why did she ever agree to letting him help her?

“You what?” The Doctor spun around to face him. She started muttering to herself, tutting Ryan’s actions.

The boy just stood grinning. Over time, his plan would work.

* * *

 

“Oh my God.” Groaned the Doctor as she tried to fix something below the TARDIS console and the lights fizzled out.

“Are you religious, Doctor?” Asked Ryan.

The Doctor looked at Ryan with an air of exasperation. She was busy trying to stop the TARDIS taking them places they didn’t want to go. What did religion have to do with that? “Timelords don’t really follow religion.”

“Ah.” Ryan commented, trying to appear offhanded, but looking rather uncomfortable in doing so. “I’m not religious either but I think Yaz is and you’ve answered all her prayers.”

Bewilderment was etched across the Doctor’s face. Why was Ryan suddenly coming out with such strange phrases? “Thanks.” She replied, dubiousness evident in her voice. “If you don’t mind, Ryan.” The Doctor said with more certainty. “I am rather busy at the moment. And if you want to visit all the places you have asked for, you may want to leave me be so I can concentrate for a while.”

Ryan nodded. “Noted.” He said, swiftly turning on his heel and exiting the room. He was paving the way for Yaz and he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little bit proud of his work.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was busy flicking through the phone Graham, Ryan and Yaz had bought for her. She wanted to see if she could work out the meanings behind these strange things Ryan was saying. The Doctor typed in ‘cool top but it would look better on her floor’.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes bulged.

_I like your dress but it would look better on my bedroom floor…  
_ _If your usual dating technique is to sidle up to the nearest girl and whisper ‘I like your…_

“No.” The Doctor spoke aloud though there was no one to hear her. Not _dating._ She didn’t know everything about her current form, but one thing that didn’t change between each regeneration was the love she felt for others. And, from that, she knew that there was no way she could ever like Ryan in a romantic sense. Swearing under her breath, she ran her hands through her hair. This was not what she needed. She wasn’t _completely_ opposed to dating a companion. But for that to happen, feelings had to be present. For Ryan, this was not the case. For Yaz on the other hand, this was very much the case. However, she knew there was no chance of those feelings being returned. Therefore, she would wait out her feelings, and Ryan would have to wait out his too.

* * *

 

When the TARDIS team first landed on a new planet, their first port of call was to explore the area. Experience life there, how things looked, how they felt, how they smelled. It was the Doctor’s favourite part of travelling somewhere new.

“Hey, Doctor.” Called Ryan.

“How can I help you, my friend?” Said the Doctor, hoping the term of endearment might help with his misunderstanding of her feelings.

“Do you have a map?”

The Doctor squinted at him suspiciously. This sounded very similar to the start of a few things she had learnt to be called _pick-up lines._ She truly hoped this was not the case.

“Yaz keeps getting lost in your eyes.”

Amongst googling common bad pick-up lines, the Doctor had also googled how to put off unwanted flirting. The first piece of advice, and the one that appeared most often, was to ignore it completely. And this is just what the Doctor did. She pretended she didn’t hear a word Ryan had said. Instead, she just went on about her business, rambling to Yaz about the particular superior species of their current planet.

Thankfully Yaz had not heard Ryan’s comment. For if she had, she would have probably hit him there and then. Now the Doctor was rambling to her, that was all she could think about. Ryan watched on, smirking. Despite the pick-up lines not having the direct effect he had hoped for; the result remained the same – Yaz and the Doctor getting closer. Therefore, he counted his act as a success and decided he would continue his mission.

* * *

 

Ryan was no stranger to clumsiness. Quite frankly, his dyspraxia had made him more familiar with the term than he would like. Other than himself, the Doctor was the clumsiest person he knew. She was the human embodiment of a calamity. Or, at least, the human-shaped embodiment of a calamity. This did, however, provide him with many an opportunity for one of his favourite pick-up lines. He was just waiting for the right moment.

Today provided such a moment. As the Doctor was spurting out a load of, what sounded like nonsense to Graham, Ryan and Yaz, she tried to walk down the steps of the TARDIS but lost her footing. She slipped, her hearts skipping a beat. Her eyes shut tightly at the sensation but opened cautiously when she did not feel herself hit the floor. Above her stood Ryan, holding her up by the arm and beaming at her.

The Doctor winced. This was not going to be good.

“I know you’re clumsy, Doctor, but maybe next time you could fall for Yaz, eh?” He flashed her a toothy grin.

Ignoring him had not worked. Although, if she ignored him once more, perhaps it would have more of an affect. The Doctor nodded to him. “Thanks for catching me.” She said, completely blanking what he had said.

“No problem.”

The Doctor looked over to Yaz who looked incredibly uncomfortable. She looked as though she either wanted to shrink inside of her skin or burst out of it. The Doctor couldn’t quite work out which one it was. But she knew that she didn’t want Yaz to ever feel like that. And so, the Doctor vowed the next time Ryan said anything like that again – _if_ he ever said anything like that again – she would put an end to it there and then.

* * *

 

“Hey, Doctor.” Said Ryan casually, walking into the kitchen of the TARDIS.

“Hey, Ryan.” The Doctor replied, looking all around to see if anyone was around to help her get out of a potentially awkward situation. To her dismay, there was no-one.

He leant against the counter, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I know you like learning new things. So, I have a fun fact for you.”

The Doctor nodded slowly. Maybe he had got the message that she wasn’t interested. Things could be okay from here on out. “Hit me.” She said. Then added, “Not literally. Just hit me with the fun fact. It was a turn of phrase.”

“Yeah, obviously.” Ryan replied. Sometimes he wondered what went on in the Doctor’s head that meant she had to clarify some of the most apparent things. “So, if Yaz could rearrange the alphabet, she’d put u and i together.”

It took all of the Doctor’s strength to not put her head in her hands. Clearly her ignoring of Ryan had not gone to plan, and it was time to put a stop to his flirting before he got hurt. “Ryan.” She said. “We need to talk.” She gestured for him to take a seat opposite her at the kitchen table. Once he was sat down, she began again. “I hate to do this to you, but I need to say it. I’m afraid I like someone else.”

“Who?”

The Doctor was taken aback. She was expecting him to seem a little sad. He was far from it. Ryan almost seemed keen to find out who she had her eye on. The Doctor decided that honesty was the best policy and admitted it was Yaz she liked.

“I knew it!” Exclaimed Ryan, pumping his fist. Realising his not so subtle action, he cleared his throat and folded his hands in his lap. “Uh, I mean… I think you should talk to her.”

The Doctor just stared at him. “That is the worst idea you have ever had.”

“Nah.” Said Ryan. “Trust me.”

Though apprehensive, that is just what the Doctor did. She left the kitchen immediately, scared that if she didn’t confess her feelings to Yaz in that moment, she probably never would. And, as Ryan had suggested, it was worth a try.

That was how the Doctor found herself at the doorway to Yaz’s room, not stepping inside but standing directly at the entrance. “Yaz, I have something to say.”

Yaz looked up from her book and, seeing the serious look on the Doctor’s face, saved her page and sat up on her bed. “What is it, Doctor?”

“I don’t want to make things awkward between us. I know I’m an awkward person. I can’t make small talk to save my life. I talk too much about things that people don’t care about. Sometimes I struggle to notice the tension in a room. But I do know one thing, Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor stopped talking for a moment, playing the words out in her head before she spoke them. “I think you’re brilliant. And I like brilliant. A lot. I also like you. A lot.” She stumbled through her sentences, but she hoped she was making sense. “I _like_ you, Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor let out a bated breath, anticipating immediate rejection.

“You like _me_?”

The Doctor nodded erratically. “What’s not to like?”

“Well.” Mumbled Yaz. “Where to begin?”

“You’re funny.” Said the Doctor. “The funniest person I’ve ever met. You’re also kind and fair, but put your foot down when it needs to be done. You’re determined. It’s not just any old person that manages to convince me to take them to see their family in the past. There are so many things to like about you, Yaz.” She said earnestly. “And I want to find out more.”

Yaz blinked in amazement. She could barely believe the words coming out of the Doctor’s mouth. “I like you too, Doctor.”

“You do?”

“I do.” Said Yaz. “So what will we do about this?” She gestured between the two of them.

“We could start with a date?” The Doctor suggested.

“That sounds good to me.”

“I’ll get to planning, then.” The Doctor turned on her heel and practically danced down the corridors, humming happily to herself. She had a date with Yaz! Her day couldn’t get any better than this.

Unbeknownst to the Doctor, Ryan had been hiding in a nearby room, listening into the conversation she had had with Yaz. He was over the moon. His plan had worked, and he had got one of his oldest friends a date. All he needed to do was find a wingman as good as himself to help him with his own love life. Maybe he could call upon Yaz to return the favour.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! i hope it was alright <3 feel free to let me know what you think in the comments <3 im also still chilling on tumblr (@antiopesgirlfriend) if you want to chat there :D


End file.
